Crowd Favorite
"Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine," The boy said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You've done this a thousand times before." He was right. The play written by one of the boys in the band was a complete success. Hard to believe that it was only four months ago they had performed it for the first time, and now they were on a live tour. She still felt butterflies, "I know, but this is the last night. It would be so embarrassing to mess up..." "Hey." She looked up into his crystal blue eyes. "Everything's gonna be fine, Daisy..." She nodded, a smile slowly forming on her face. "If you say so, Travis..." "I am the writer of this play," He messed with her hair slightly. "I know so; now go on out there and give it your all." Nodding again and inhaling deeply, she turned and began walking into the spotlight. The whole stadium roared and cheered as the young redhead walked out onto the stage, a hand on her hip. She was smiling at the audience, "Hey there, Columbus, Ohio! It's Daisy again, miss me?" Everyone cheered. "Aww...You guys are too nice," She looked embarrassed, quickly gaining her composure once again, she continued. "So...Yeah, I messed up...Oh, I messed up, big time." Daisy walked across the edge of the stage. "I admitted my love...For Oliver." The audience was in cheers once more at the sound of his name. He was, by far, the most popular person in the play. She shook her head, "Who knew he was gay, huh?" Hearing the crowd's laughs and comments, she said. "Everyone? Are you serious? Geez...I missed the memo..." "Well, I thought maybe this time I would go for someone I might be able to get my hands on," Dasiy smiled. "I've had my eye on a certain cute bass player from the band Floodlight." Whoops, hollers, whistles, and more cheers exploded from the viewers as she finally said his name, "Neil Praetor." Turning to the side of the stage, she yelled, "Come on out here, Neil!" A boy with a head of curly hair jogged onto the stage, he smiled and waved, even bowing exaggeratedly once before stopping beside Daisy. "Hi, Daisy, what's up?" Daisy shrugged, "Nothing much." "So, uh...Why'd you call me here? Needed a guinea pig? Wanted to talk? Say hello?...Needed a guinea pig?" He asked. The audience laughed as Daisy shook her head, "No, I was just wondering...Do you want to make out?" Half of the stadium erupted in approval. Neil looked very taken aback. "Make out...? With you?" He looked around, "In front of all these people?" Daisy nodded. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Well, uh...Don't get me wrong, Daisy, you are a beautiful girl and all..." Many of the guys in the crowd whistled and cheered at those words. "But, um..." Daisy cocked her head to one side, mentally preparing herself for the massive explosion of screams yet to come, "But what?" Doing the same, Neil looked at the audience and then back at Daisy, "I'm already taken." Many cheers came forth, but that wasn't what the two were waiting for. "Taken?" Daisy asked. "By who?" A voice, a new voice, came from the darkened side of the stage, "Daisy?" The people in the crowd were on the edge of their seats, video cameras out and screams just on the tip of their tongues, focusing on the shadow. "Are you flirtin' with my man in Columbus?" Then the lights came on, revealing a young boy, hands on his hips, an eyebrow raised, sporting a grey vest and a white dress shirt. It was Oliver. That's when the entire stadium, all at once screamed in excitement, like a nuclear-powered explosion of pure glee. He smirked, seeing Daisy look extremely shocked. "Oliver? Neil, you and him are together?" Neil nodded, "Yeah." Daisy shook her head, "I don't understand...How could you fall in love with him? I thought you were straight?" Neil was about to reply, when Oliver, trotted over to them, "Please, honey, with these outfits," He struck a model pose, gaining a few whistles. "I can turn a homophobic gay." Laughs, cheers, and applause could be heard. "Not to mention my moves." At those words, Oliver began to move his hand from front to back very quickly, stopping once to look at his nails, then reaching backward over his head to comb his fingers through his hair. Finally, one hand moved down to his thigh and gave it a smack. Clearly he was referencing the 'Single Ladies' dance he had performed earlier. As the crowd's clapping ceased, Oliver moved a strand of hair back into place, and looked at Daisy, "Now scoot, sweetie, this one's all mine." Growling irritatedly, Daisy marched off, back to behind the stage where she was congratulated on a job well done. Back out on the stage, Oliver happily bounced from one foot to the other, "Oh, Neil, here we are, in Columbus can you believe it?" He said the city's name with a singsong voice. He shook his head, "No, I can't. We've sure come a long way since Boston, wouldn't you say?" Oliver nodded, "Yeah...Say, do you know why I love Columbus, Ohio?" The people backstage were getting confused, slightly. This wasn't the script. Neil shook his head. "I love Columbus, because this here, is my hometown, people!" He thrust his fist into the air as everyone who had come to watch whooped for their favorite character coming from their town. "Wow..." Neil said. "Mhm, I've always had a deep personal connection to this place, but, anyway, since it's our last night on tour, I thought, maybe you'd like to hear the poem I wrote for you?" Oliver produced a piece of paper from his back pocket. Soon everyone was chanting, 'Read it,' while Neil stood there in thought. None of what Oliver was doing was part of the script, but Neil decided to play along. Nodding, Neil said, "Go ahead, Ollie." "My God, I love it when you call me that," Oliver said, unfolding the paper, and clearing his throat. "Neil Praetor, From the moment I saw you, I had never loved another..." He began. Girlish squeals escaped the crowd. "...That not being entirely true, since I also loved my mother." Oliver shrugged. Neil shook his head, laughing. So this was the type of poem he was reading. "You were one of a kind, no one was ever close to your hype," Oliver said, taking Neil's hand. Then he removed it, clenching it into a fist, "I swear to God, I will punch the next person who calls you a stereotype." "You don't have to do that," Neil replied. Oliver shrugged, mouthing, 'I will,' to the audience, getting a few chuckles from them, before continuing with his poem. "You're a diamond in the rough, my special guy..." He lightly tugged on Neil's collar, "And the way you dress, is just so fly." Neil blushed and looked down, laughing. Oliver chuckled, and proceeded to run his hand lightly over Neil's hair, still looking at the sheet of paper, "Your hair, so full of curls, and those teeth," He bent down tilting Neil's chin upward smiling at him. "Shiny white pearls." Neil shook his head, "Stop it..." "Just you wait." Oliver leaned away from his microphone, saying, "I'm just getting started." Neil raised an eyebrow, as Oliver continued, "Yes, we've had our intimate moments..." Roars of approval. "Those that gleam and glitter, just between us..." The Oliver coughed twice, between the coughs, saying, "Facebook, YouTube, Tumblr, and Twitter." Neil laughed hard at that one. "We are together; forever we shall be..." Then Oliver paused. "...Unless Travis decides to change something in act three." Behind the stage, Travis chuckled, Oliver was very good at improvising. "Ah, your lips, the soft, touchable things that I always long to kiss," He stood directly in front of Neil now, mouth just inches away from his. Then he pulled back, "I cannot do that here of course, not in front of that little miss." Oliver chose a young girl at random from the crowd to point at. "But in any case, I love you..." The whole audience cheered. "And you love me," Oliver hugged Neil. "That's just how relationships are supposed to be." 'Aww,' was the only word that escaped the crowd as the boys hugged one another on stage. Oliver then pulled back and began to jump in place, regaining his happy demeanor, "So, Neil, now that I've gotten you a little stimulated with an oh-so romantic poem," He tossed the sheet out into the sea of people, still keeping eye contact with Neil. "And since this is our last night of touring, I thought that now, would be the perfect time to..." Oliver dropped down on one knee, "Propose!" Neil's eyes were wide as he placed a hand on his chest, asking, 'Me?' "Neil Praetor..." Oliver began. Neil paused and then brought the microphone up to his mouth. "Yes?" He looked up, "Will you..." Oliver flipped onto his back, feet kicking up at the air excitedly. "Join the dance team?!" Neil watched Oliver prop himself up by an elbow, smiling at him. "Come here," Neil said, jerking his head toward himself. This time Oliver did the, 'me?,' gesture. "Stand up, come here, Ollie." Smiling as he did so, though with a questioning look in his eyes, Oliver walked over to Neil. "Oliver, you had me at Twitter." Neil grabbed the sides of Oliver's face and kissed him. Oliver's hands went up in a surrender-like gesture, as they kissed on the stage. The crowd was cheering like you wouldn't believe, and the best part was; from the poem onward, it wasn't written in the script. When Neil released him and turned back to the audience, Oliver stumbled around behind them, obviously in complete shock. A smile of bliss was on his face, though. He tripped and fell backward onto the stage. "I don't know...I was never really too good with my feet, what do you guys think, should I join the dance team?" Neil held the microphone to the crowd as they screamed and cheered. "Hm...Well, you know what I've always wanted to do that the guys in Floodlight would never let me do?" Neil asked the audience. Oliver sat up, but was still on the ground, sitting like one of those models you would see on a couch in magazines, "Wear a different uniform?" Neil sighed, "We've discussed this." He crouched down beside Oliver. "You love the uniform; especially the blazer." Oliver smirked, "You'd better believe it." He planted a quick kiss on Neil's cheek before he stood up from his crouching position. "But I've always wanted to sing like...An old heavy metal song, wouldn't that be fun? Can I? Please?" Neil asked the obviously approving crowd. Oliver stood up, "Yeaaaaah- No." He shook his head, draping an arm over Neil's shoulders, "No, no, no, Honey, stick to Katy Perry and Owl City, leave all the metal to Patrick." A loud, thunderous guitar noise blasted through the entire stadium. "Speak of the devil," Oliver said. With that, the two boys' spotlights went out and they moved behind the stage again, they were met with applause. "Nice job, guys! What a great way to end your final love scene." Oliver shrugged, "It's always been a crowd favorite, so I thought I'd spice it up a bit." Neil smiled, "Well, it was some awesome improv work." He smiled, "Thank you; to you as well." Travis and the rest of the cast seemed distant as the boys went to their dressing rooms. Oliver paused at his door. "...Neil?" He turned, "Yeah?" "Could you come in with me?" Neil raised an amused eyebrow, "What for?" Oliver scratched the back of his head, "I, um...God, this is embarrassing...I need some help getting this vest off," He replied quietly. Neil laughed, "Sure thing." Oliver's face lit up with that some bouncy demeanor he had on the stage, "Thanks!" Nodding, Neil followed Oliver into the room, the door closing soundlessly behind them. Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia